Norway And Iceland's Fight
by HetalianNorway
Summary: Okay, I know this isn't a good title. I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters. Inspired by me Norway & my friend's Taiwan normal days. I treat her like I would treat Iceland. But she hits me in the end but I DID conquer her. Slight NorTai.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not calling you Brother Dear, and that's final!" Those were the last words Norway had heard from Iceland. He had gotten his little brother mad by destroying his favorite bedtime book. (Narrator Lady: Cue Flashback!) Iceland sighed as he plopped down on his brown reclining chair with his favorite book in his hands. 'Norge' These were stories that Norway had made up every night he tucked little Iceland to bed. And Iceland remembered every word his brother breathed. It was peaceful at night at his house. The whole house was dark except for some electric appliances. His reading lamp was turned on beside the chair and the fire gave off a warm feeling.

He opened the book and was about to start reading until Norway popped out from behind the chair. With 'I feel a stalker somewhere' radar, he whipped his head to face the emotionless Norwegian 'stalker'. "...Whatcha' readin'?" Norway asked nonchalantly. "Get OUT!" "Now, now, that's no way to treat your OLDER brother." Norway said stroking Iceland's hair. Iceland stood up with a slight blush and pointed to the door. "I said get out!" "Hey, I saw that story about the Billy Goats Gruff that I told you." "S-so!" "Are there any more stories?" Norway stepped onto the chair wobbling as he did so. He almost got a hold of the book until Iceland kept the book from reach. Norway pounced on Iceland making them fall onto the loveseat couch. (Narrator Lady: Any NorIce fans? *winkwink*)

"H-hey! Get off!" Iceland hand flicked upwards and the book flew out of his grasp and settled in the fire. Iceland watched in horror as his pleasant memories burned to ashes in front of him. Norway saw the look in Iceland eyes and suddenly felt a guilt rise at an extremely alarming level. You can even see it on his face, too. (Narrator Lady: Okay, maybe not.) After watching the pages disintegrate, Iceland stood up and turned to his brother. Tears streamed down his face rapidly. Norway tried to say something but he couldn't. It was too much for Norway to see his most beloved brother crying even more than a baby. "Look what you did! I want you to get the F*** OUT!" Norway couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't feel anything but pain, horror, guilt, and regret. "I'm not calling you Brother Dear, and that's final!"

_Present_

Norway paced in his office. It has been 2 hours ever since his boss told him to conquer a country to expand Norwegian culture. He looked over to the world map on the wall. He looked around and spotted Asia. "Hmm..." Surrounding a certain country were China, Japan, and Philippines. "Taiwan..." (Narrator Lady: And that was the end for Taiwan.) The following day, he was set to leave his home to conquer Taiwan. "Are ya sure ya won't talk to Iceland?" Denmark asked. Norway and Denmark stood at the front door with Norway's foot merely out of the house. "Ya." Denmark sighed. It was the first time Norway had given up about something that related to Iceland.

"I like these flowers! They'll look perfect with my dress." Taiwan was at her garden wearing her usual dress but she felt that her style was going out of season so she decided to look for a different flower. After tucking the flowers into her hair, she heard footsteps rest behind her. "You are now Nordic Territory."

After a few weeks, Iceland started worrying about Norway. Just a bit. Did he really feel so guilty that he went to the other side of the Earth? Iceland himself couldn't help but feel guilty for shouting at him. Especially crushing his brother's dream of calling him Brother Dear. "Hey Den? When do you think Norge is coming back?" Denmark sat himself with a bottle of soda on a three seater couch ready to watch the FIFA. "Uh, soon I guess, why do ya ask?" Denmark asked sipping his soda. "Nothing." 'This guy's totally missin' his brother.' Denmark thought shaking his head. "I'm home!" They looked to see Norway with a smaller girl almost as tall as Iceland.

"Hey Norway!" Denmark stepped over another couch and ran over to the returning family member but stopped shortly realizing another was with him. "This is Taiwan, she's my new territory." Norway announced laying a hand on her shoulder. Taiwan cowered in fear, Iceland raised a brow while glaring at both his brother and Taiwan, and Denmark grinned like an idiot he was. Ever since then, the Nordics have noticed a strange pattern Norway developed. He didn't seem to be stalking his little brother. Once, Iceland even asked France if they could hang out but Norway did not looked troubled at all. He was just petting Taiwan commenting on how she was a good girl never disobeying him.

Taiwan was watering plants outside the front yard of their house. Iceland sat on the porch observing her. 'What is it that he finds interesting of her?' Denmark was at the kitchen window and spotted Iceland glaring at the new resident. He smirked and shook his head. 'Huh. Iceland is jealous~' Denmark's laugh boomed throughout the house making Finland jump. "What's so funny, Den?" Sweden looked interested as well but didn't really give him the full attention because even little things make him laugh like that. "Ice's jealous of 'er!" That seemed the pique Finland's gossip side. "Really? What's he doing?" "I saw him glarin' at Tai." Finland giggled imagining Iceland in chib form crossing his arms. "Aw. That's so cute!" 'Girls...' Sweden shook his head.

Norway carried a plant with it's roots and planted it in where Taiwan made a small hole. Then, he helped Taiwan carry a bucket of water back to the garden. "Thank you, Brother Dear." She blushed. Iceland's eyes widened as his chair wobbled making him fall to the ground. "Ouch!" Norway caught a glimpse of Iceland wanting to rush to the rescue but remembered that Iceland didn't want him near him. "Iceland? Are you okay?" Taiwan asked. Iceland stood up with a red tomato face and a glare. He didn't say a word. Iceland turned (Narrator Lady: Like a Polish boy), stomped into the house and slammed the door shut. 'Iceland...' Iceland ran up to his room and sobbed quietly into his pillow with everyone worring and Mr. Puffin tilting his head in confusion. 


	2. Sneak Peek Last Chapter

"I-! I want my Brother Dear back!" Iceland's tears prickled down his face as he stood his ground. Norway's eyes widened being taken aback and never expecting this little joke to go far. "I-Iceland..." Tears ran down the older brother's cheeks. Norway spread his arms out wide as Iceland ran and devoured each other in a breath taking hug. 


	3. Chapter 3

Iceland's face twitched. He was forced into watching a chickflick by the 'Head Dane of the House.' Not only did he not want to watch the movie but his older brother decided to sit near him with the new Nordic territory. Norway had his arms around Taiwan's shoulders while stroking her soft hair cooing pet names and comments into her ears.

Iceland didn't know it but he felt overly jealous. He was the one who had Norway's full attention before the Asian girl came! "Hey Ice! Ya 'kay? Ya look red." Denmark said. Iceland smacked Denmark's hand away before he could feel his forehead. "I'm okay! I don't wanna watch this stupid girly movie anyways!" With a huff, Iceland stomped up the stairs.

Norway casted a glance at Iceland's retreating form. He regretted his actions. He wanted to be there for Iceland whenever he was down. Norway wanted to be his big brother. Not Taiwan's. Norway was determined to get him back in his arms. "Noru-san?" Taiwan called. "You miss Ice-san don't you?" Norway stared back.

"Iceland?" Norway opened his brother's door slightly. "What do you want?" Iceland snapped. Norway flinched inside. "I said what do you WANT!" Norway stayed quiet. "You hate me don't you?" Iceland was taken aback by his older brother's conclusion. Iceland was too shocked to answer. Norway took his silence as an answer. 'You hate me...'

"How long have they kept this up?" Denmark asked slamming a jug of beer on the wooden coffee table. "5 months." Finland answered. He shuffled across the room and served hot cocoa to Sweden. "I'm sorry." Taiwan sat on a pillow on the floor. Her fingers stung from the freshly brewed green tea.

"It's not your fault, Taiwan." Finland informed. "Yeah! They've been at it before ya came." Denmark added. 'Not to mention it's their first.' Denmark thought. That wasn't enough to cheer the Asian nation up. 'I feel like I'm included in their fight.' She thought. No matter how much they say it will be okay, they had a strange sensation inside of them. It might get worst... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating this. I have a bunch of new ideas. But some chapters were in my journal so I'm getting them out. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Tension at the Nordics became more tense that you just want to run out and dig a hole and hide in it forever. Well, that's what Denmark and Taiwan felt. Finland tried to help lead Norway and Iceland through their first heated fight. In truth, Norway was still determined to get his big brother back. Iceland wasn't mad anymore but he felt regretful. He shouldn't have said such venomous things. He still tried his best to ignore Norway. Everytime Iceland saw him, he wanted to and shout, "Big Brother, I miss you!" Norway wanted to squeeze him to death and pinch his cheeks. He also missed teasing him. "My lillebror is so cute." He would say. And Iceland would start blushing and stuttering.

"You miss him, don't you?" Taiwan asked as she served tea to Norway. Silence. Norway sighed, leaning his chair backwards, and loosening his tie. Taiwan gave Norway a sympathetic glance and left his office. Norway bent over on his desk, resting his chin on the clasps of his hands. "I know what to do." He muttered. Taiwan sighed as she closed the door. Iceland passed by but not before casting her a glance. He wondered what she had that caught Norway's interest. He tried to observe every chance he got. She was generous and thoughtful but stubborn.

"Hey Finland? Am I stubborn?" Iceland asked one day. Finland was putting away dishes at the moment. "Uh, why do you ask?" Finland didn't want to hurt the poor boy's feelings. "Just wondering..." Iceland shrugged. "Mostly with Norway." Iceland's fingertips tapped on the counter and pushed himself away walking out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" Norway asked. "Iceland just wanted to know if he was stubborn." "Weird."  
"I know."  
"Where's Denmark?"  
"Running around outside our house with his flag and a giant pink bunny running with him."

"..."  
"Even weirder..."  
As if on cue, Denmark and the bunny ran past the kitchen window. They looked terrified than idiotic. Russia ran after. "Vodka!"  
"You're not going to save them?"  
"...Nah. They'll be fine."  
"Kyaa!"  
"... They scream like girls."  
Finland just laughed along nervously.


End file.
